Budo
Summary Great General Budo (ブドー大将軍, Budō Daishogun) was one of The Empire's most feared and well-respected generals, as well as leading the Imperial Guard, the force in charge of protecting the palace. Noted for his immense strength and all-round battle prowess, he commanded a great deal of respect from his subordinates and other factions alike. Budo was a tall muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with his Teigu Adramelech, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them. Described as a man who rarely leaves the imperial training grounds, General Budo was a hardened man, with years of training and military hardship shaping him to his current state. As a general born from a celebrated lineage, Budo took great pride in his honor, and that of the empire. Unlike most generals, he didn't affiliate himself with the Prime Minister, instead downright detesting him. He even went on to state that once the rebels would be crushed, those who caused chaos in the country would incur his "wrath". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Solid Shooter Name: Budo, "Lightning Geezer" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely in his 30's Classification: Human, Teigu User, Great General of Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Attacks, Energy Attacks, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Danmaku Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Created a 5.4 Megaton storm), higher with Solid Shooter (Stronger than any previous attack, created a discharge of energy so powerful that it forced Mine’s Teigu to overload and be destroyed) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat speed (Scaling from Tatsumi who dodged his lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class+ (Can contend with Evolved Tatsumi) Durability: Small City level+ (Took multiple blows from Evolved Incursio Tatsumi, able to use his Teigu without any damage or backlash to himself) Stamina: Extremely high; can fight with deadly wounds Range: Standard melee range. A few kilometers with lightning bolts. Standard Equipment: Budo possessed the Teigu Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech, which allowed him to use electric attacks. Attacks seem to get more potent as he gets angrier. Intelligence: Average but should be equal to Esdeath (as both are generals, and he is her superior so he should be at least as smart as her) Weaknesses: His Teigu has a limited amount of power. As he runs out, his lightning attacks become weaker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech' was a Teigu possessed by the highest ranking official in the Imperial Army, Great General Budo. It had a form of two gauntlets that produce electricity. **'Lightning Crash' (雷斗刃駆粉砕 Raitoningu Kurasshu): After manipulating the weather to create a thunderstorm, user summons charged lightning from sky towards to their target. This ability is strong enough to kill a Danger Beast easily. **'Advent of Thunder Emperor' (雷帝招来 Raitei Shōrai): By charging high amounts of energy, user manipulates the weather to summon several pillars of lightning which pierces through earth instantly. **'Solid Shooter' (ソリッドシューター Soriddo Shūtā): The trump card of Adramelech. By charging huge amounts of electrical energy, user fires a black-colored powerful electric beam. In the anime, this ability was like Budo's electricity orb attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Leaders Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7